1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rollover prevention safety driving system and method, and in particular to a vehicle rollover prevention safety driving system and method, that is capable of calculating curvature of drive lane and inclination angle of road, thus obtaining rollover prediction point and rollover threshold speed, for issuing warning to the driver to get better control or slow down in time, so as to achieving driving safety.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, due to the widespread utilization of vehicles, the differences between various places can be effectively reduced, thus making societies in various places of the world to be unified as a whole. However, the popularization of motor vehicle has its drawback and disadvantages in that, in recent years, traffic accidents and casualties have been increasing steadily. The main reasons for this is that, drivers do not pay enough attention to the road conditions, due to negligence or lose concentration while driving, thus leading to traffic accidents.
In order to increase driving safety and reduce traffic accidents, presently, Global Positioning System (GPS) of satellite is utilized to detect the road and traffic conditions in front of the vehicle through the cooperation of drawings and information; or image recognition is utilized to identify drive lanes and calculate curvature of road, hereby continuously monitoring and analyzing road and vehicle driving conditions. As such, when the vehicle deviates from the drive lanes or driving too fast while turning around a corner, the driver can be warned to make correction of driving direction or slow down, so as to avoid accidents from happening. However, the deviations of GPS system is rather large, usually around 3 to 30 meters, and its accuracy is rather insufficient. In addition, in case that image recognition is used to identify the inclination of road, it is liable to lead to miscalculation of curvature of drive lane. Therefore, presently, the vehicle driving safe system is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.
Therefore, presently, the vehicle driving safe system of the prior art is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.